


Romantically Impaired

by RomulusandRemus



Category: In the Heights - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Love advice from Usnavi, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), More love advice (feat. Usnavi and Benny), protective Pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomulusandRemus/pseuds/RomulusandRemus
Summary: "So, like, what do you do if you like someone but you're not sure if they like you? And, what if they don't like you back and get really upset with you and dont want hang out anymore?" Sonny asked, fear evident in his eyes."Mira, Sonny, as long you're sweet and respectful to her I don't see why she'd be upset with you." Strangely, this only made Sonny frown deeper. "Oh, is it pick up lines you need? Well you've come to the right place, mijo." Usnavi boasted as he turned around to restock the shelf Sonny abandoned. "You're looking at Washington Heights smoothest ladies man. In no time you'll have her wrapped around your finger.""What if it's not a 'her'?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate some criticism on this and how to make it better! It's okay to be brutally honest as long as you give me an idea on how to fix it!

"Aw, shit!" Sonny yelled, tripping over a mop almost immediately after entering the bodega. He was late... Again.

"Language, Sonny." Usnavi said without looking up from the cash register. 

Sonny winced. "Sorry, cuz."

Usnavi looked up from the counter, worried. Sonny never apologized for something as small as cussing. It was more like a joke to them, Usnavi trying desperately to keep Sonny pure and Sonny flipping him off for it. 

"Hey, is everything cool, Sonny?" Usnavi asked, taking in Sonny's tense posture and fidgety hands.

"Huh?" Sonny said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine, Usnavi. Just a bit tired." 

A few customers and an uncomfortable silence later, Sonny momentarily took a break from restocking the shelves to finally talk to Usnavi. 

"Yo, cuz, can I ask you something?" Sonny said, clearly dreading what he was about to say.

Usnavi put on his best Caring Big Brother Face that he'd mastered over the years. For Sonny to be this worried about telling him something it must be big.

"Sure, what's up?" Usnavi tried to not look as awkward as he felt. 

"So, like, what do you do if you like someone but you're not sure if they like you? And, what if they don't like you back and get really upset with you and don't want hang out anymore?" Sonny asked, fear evident in his eyes.

Usnavi tried to hide his smile, that's what this was about? "Mira, Sonny, as long you're sweet and respectful to her I don't see why she'd be upset with you." Strangely, this only made Sonny frown deeper. "Oh, is it pick up lines you need? Well you've come to the right place, mijo." Usnavi boasted as he turned around to restock the shelf Sonny abandoned. "You're looking at Washington Heights smoothest ladies man. In no time you'll have her wrapped around your finger."

"What if it's not a 'her'?" 

Usnavi spun around to face Sonny, who was wide eyed with a hand over his mouth like he hadn't meant to say that. There was a long silence before Usnavi finally spoke.

"Oh." Great. Just great. His little cousin who looks up to him and comes to him in times of need shares something private to him and he can't form an intelligent sentence. 

Tears were welling up in Sonny's eyes as he croaked out, "Just forget it. It's fine... I was just messing around." 

"Wait! Sonny, fuck, let's start over." Usnavi said, trying to stop a shaking Sonny from leaving. "I love you, Sonny. And nothing could make me stop. Gay or no, we're a family." Usnavi said, hugging Sonny tight until he calmed down.

"I was afriad you'd hate me. I thought you..." Sonny was cut off by Usnavi, who was now half cradling him.

"Sshh, Sonny, I could never hate you. Never." Usnavi whispered.

After a moment of hugging, Sonny started to untangle himself from Usnavi and wipe off his tears. 

"Ok. Ok, I think I'm okay now. Thanks, cuz." Sonny said, smiling at Usnavi. 

"Anytime, mijo. Now, who's the lucky guy?" Usnavi teased.

Sonny blushed, "Um, it's Pete."

If Usnavi was suprised before, consider him fucking astonished. "Pete? You mean the guy-who-messes-with-my-bodega Pete? The way-too-old-for-you Pete?"

"Yes?" Sonny answered. 

Usnavi sighed. "Sonny, that boy is nothing but trouble. He's irresponsible, innapropiate, and not to mention-"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Pete bellowed as he entered the bodega.

"Oh, great!" Usnavi said, looking back at Pete who was now leaning on the other side of the counter.

"Now, to what do I owe this high praise?" Pete said, grinning.

"Nothing. Usnavi's just being a party pooper." Sonny lied.

"Yeah? Just when I thought he was warming up to- Hey have you been crying?" Pete said, stepping closer to Sonny to hold his tear dried face. 

"No! I mean, I was just... Me and Usnavi were just talking about personal things, it's nothing." Sonny said hurriedly.

Usnavi didn't fail to notice how Pete's hand lingered on his cousin's face, or how his eyes briefly dropped to Sonny's lips. Jesus, get a room! Actually, no, do not get a room. Usnavi thought, a little more than grossed out by the notion.

Sonny, the only one to have not noticed the heavy sexual tension, was the first to break the silence. "Oh, I almost forgot! Usnavi, could I go help Pete with his art after work? I'll be home before it gets too dark!"

Usnavi raised his eyebrows. "You mean his vandalism? No, you most certainly cannot." 

"Aw, Please!" Sonny begged, giving Usnavi his biggest puppy eyes.

Usnavi sighed, "Ugh, fine. But be back by 11 and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So, I guess having fun is off the table." Pete mumbled.

"Hey! Watch it, boy, I'm throwing you a bone here." Usnavi said, before helping actual paying customers.

"Just messing with you, Usnavi! See you tonight, Sonny!" Pete yelled as he exited the bodega. 

"Oh god," Sonny whispered as soon as Pete was out of sight. "What am I gonna wear?" 

And Usnavi couldn't tell you why if you were to ask him, but that made him laugh harder than he had in a long time. 

Maybe Pete wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Oops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi knew something was wrong when Pete and Sonny came back from their Totally-Not-A-Date at 10:40 PM, instead of barely making it through the bodega at 10:59 like they usually do. It might've also been the fact that Pete was carrying a bleeding kid who looked a bit older than Sonny, screaming "Usnavi get the first aid kit!" That told him this was going to be an eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to warn my readers that although no actual sexual harassment takes place, Pete mistakingly views what he assumes to be sexual harassment, and treats it as such. So stay safe!

Usnavi knew something was wrong when Pete and Sonny came back from their Totally-Not-A-Date at 10:40 PM, instead of barely making it through the bodega at 10:59 like they usually do. It might've also been the fact that Pete was carrying a bleeding kid who looked a bit older than Sonny, screaming, "Usnavi, get the first aid kit!" That told him this was going to be an eventful night. 

Usnavi leaped for the first aid kit as Sonny sat the kid on a milk crate to inspect his swollen eye, giving Usnavi a better look at the kid's face. Fuck, this wasn't some random hurt kid, this was one of Sonny's friends.

"Focus on me, Joaquin. Pete's gonna put some healing shit on you and it might sting, so just squeeze my hand." Sonny instructed. 

Joaquin's face twisted into that of sincere pain- Or, at least, it would look sincere... If you knew nothing about him. "I-I don't know, Sonny. I don't want to hurt you or nothin'." In an instant, he switched to his typical Flirty Face and said, "Maybe you could give me something else to squeeze." With his trademarked wink at Sonny, who simply rolled his eyes.

It was, of course, only pure coincidence that that was the exact moment Pete choose to put on the antibiotics, causing Joaquin to loudly curse and, just as Sonny initially suggested, squeeze his hand. 

"Pete," Sonny whined. "Let me do it. You're being too rough."

Pete scowled at Joaquin's pained "That's not what you were saying last night", and looked about a few suggestive remarks away from beating poor Joaquin to death. So, Usnavi decided to intervene.

"Ok, Sonny, you take care of Joaquin. Joaquin, I swear to god if you lay one finger on him, I'm coming at you with a chancla. And Pete, you come over here by the counter and tell me what happened." Usnavi ordered.

As Usnavi walked towards the counter with Pete, he could hear Joaquin say, "Yo boss, you ain't gotta worry 'bout me laying a finger on Sonny, alright? It don't take me no fingers to suck his di-" Sonny hurriedly placed a hand over his mouth, before smiling sympathetically towards a frustrated Usnavi and a fuming Pete.

"Anyway..." Usnavi began, giving a dangerous side glance to Joaquin. "Explain." 

Pete took a deep breath. "Well, it started like this..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete and Sonny were in the alley right between Usnavi's favorite ice cream parlor and some antique store because Pete decided that these brick walls were worthy to hold his art. 

"Sonny, you mind steppin' back a bit? I got these new, fancy ass paint cans and the fumes'll probably be strong. Can't have you lose anymore of those brain cells, right?" Pete teased.

"It's okay if I watch from here though?" Sonny asked, standing near where the alley melted into the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Pete said, now engrossed with his work.

But, a few moments later, Pete was suddenly pulled out of his typically unbreakable concentration after hearing a deep voice growl, "Hey baby, those are some nice legs you got there... When do they open?"

He turned around and saw a mysterious guy pressing himself against the back of Sonny, who had his head turned and was shaking in what had to be fear. Now, Pete had never been that guy who always knew what to do in tough situations, but he knew how to throw a punch. So he catapulted himself towards the mystery man and got him square in the eye- hard. Pete was aiming for another when Sonny began restraining Pete screaming, "It was a joke! Stop, he's my friend!"

After Sonny had managed to separate them, he knelled down to help the guy before looking up at Pete and saying "God, he's bleeding. We need to get him to Usnavi's." 

As Pete gently placed Sonny's friend over his shoulder, he turned to Sonny and said, "Look, I am so sorry..."

"Later! Vamos, Pete!" Sonny yelled as he began to run toward the bodega with Pete not too far behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And, that's what happened." Pete finished.

Usnavi had to take a deep fucking breath because are you shitting me? All this over one big misunderstanding?

"Pete have you never seen Joaquin and Sonny interact?" Usnavi asked.

"Well, no." Pete answered.

"They have this game where one sneaks up behind the other and does stupid teen boy shit. Like whispering pick up lines in class or pretend humping the other when one least expects it. Goes to show how stupid seventeen year old boys can be, choosing the worst time to be fucking idiots." Usnavi said, making sure Joaquin and Sonny both heard him. 

"Hey! I'm gonna be eighteen in a few months!" Sonny argued, just finishing up with Joaquin.

"I know and it scares the hell outta me." Usnavi teased.

"I like how it wasn't the fact that he called us fucking idiots that upset you, it was the fact that he wasn't taking into account your near adulthood." Joaquin snorted.

"Suck my left testicle, Joaquin." Sonny said.

"Is that a promise or a suggestion?" Joaquin fired back, before imitating what Usnavi assumed was him sucking a ball.

"Enough, boys! Joaquin, do you have anyone to call and pick you up?" Usnavi inquired, trying to stop what he hoped didn't escalate into a "Whose dick is longer?" contest again.

"Huh?" Joaquin momentarily stopped his vulgar motions to answer Usnavi. "Yeah, Sonny called my older brother and explained what happened. I haven't heard that asshole laugh that hard since that time Sonny pissed his pants in eight grade." 

"Fuck you, Joaquin. I thought we agreed to never speak of that." Sonny said, glaring at Usnavi and Pete, who were howling with laughter. 

"You what now?" Pete asked in between laughs.

It was just then that a car honked loudly from outside the bodega.

"Yo, that's my brother! I'll see you later, Sonny!" Joaquin said, taking some pain pills with him.

The bodega was silent for a bit before Pete suddenly announced, "Yeah, well, I better get going too. It's getting pretty late."

"Exactly. Why don't you spend the night, Pete?" Usnavi asked.

Pete looked surprised. "You sure about that, 'navi?"

"Yeah, why not? Although it may not feel like it, you did the right thing. Granted, you could've done it less violently, you were just trying to protect Sonny." Usnavi said, smiling at Pete.

"Alright, thanks!" Pete said, as they began their short walk from the bodega to their apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrive and began heading to their respective beds, Pete suddenly remembers, "Wait, where am I going to sleep?"

As if on cue, Usnavi says "on the couch" at the same time Sonny answers "in my room". They glare at one another and seemed to have a silent argument before Sonny gave in.

"Ugh, fine! Sorry, Pete, you'll have to sleep on the couch." Sonny tells him.

"Which is perfectly comfortable." Usnavi reassures him.

Which is complete bullshit. It's been about an hour and a half and Pete has yet to find a position that might feel even remotely comfortable. And that's probably why he payed extra attention to the soft footsteps he heard coming near him. 

"You sleeping okay, Sonny?" Pete asked as he sit up to better face him.

Sonny looked surprised to have been found out and simply responded, "Uh... Yeah? Wait, no. I just- I don't know."

Pete sighed and gestured for Sonny to sit on the floor near him. "Now, talk to me, Sonny. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Now, if you were to asked Pete if he thought Sonny was beautiful a few years ago, he would've said, "Gross, Sonny's like my manito!" and Pete would've meant that. Three years ago, Sonny was this silly, bright eyed fourteen year old and Pete (even at seventeen) was widely known as a troublemaker with no future. But, now? Now Sonny was this smart, funny, kind, blindingly beautiful guy, and Pete? Pete was still the same troublemaking scum with no future, and he wasn't about to bring Sonny down with him. Although... That doesn't mean he can't admire what Sonny's mama gave him because damn!

Sonny was wearing these loosely tied pajama bottoms that exposed parts of his midriff and an old school t-shirt that hid no secrets. But, Pete had to remind himself, Sonny had an actual problem that he needed Pete for. So Pete pried his eyes from Sonny's body and looked into his soft brown eyes, waiting for him to start. And, while Sonny's mouth was moving, Pete could barely make out Sonny's quiet mumbles.

"What was that?" Pete asked, voice soft and caring.

"I said you scared me, back there in the alley." Sonny said, in a louder whisper, both never forgetting to not wake Usnavi. "I've never seen you so angry and violent, and... Like, it was a joke, ya know? I was laughing and then I see you all- all upset and then you punched him." Sonny's voice nearly faded at the end, as if his mind was somewhere else. 

"Ay, Sonny..." Pete said, sympathetically. "If I could go back and stop you from having to see that, I would. And I am so, so sorry." Pete pulled Sonny into a tight embrace and rubbed Sonny's back as he sobbed. 

"I'm just-" Sonny began, in between soft cries. "I'm just so dumb, there's no reason for me to be crying."

"Sh, it's okay, Sonny. Crying don't make you dumb, it just means you gotta lot in your heart and there's nothing wrong with that." Pete assured him.

After that, Sonny began to calm down and Pete started to realize the position they were in. With Sonny in between Pete's legs and his lips near Pete's neck, and Pete absentmindedly rubbing circles into his back... It was an image Usnavi would most certainly never approve of. Fortunately, Pete was pulled out of his thoughts of what Usnavi would do to him if he ever found out what Pete was thinking in what was supposed to be a friend comforting another, by Sonny, who had finally calmed down. 

"Hey Pete?" Sonny asked.

Pete could feel Sonny's heart beating fast, so Pete gently brought his face out from the crook of Pete's neck so that he could see Sonny. God, he was pretty even after crying. Sonny still managed to rock messy hair, watery doe eyes and- Wow, his usually soft, pink lips were now swollen beautifully.

"Pete?" Sonny asked again.

Shit. How the hell was Pete supposed to no homo his way out of this one? 'Hi, I know you probably thought I was checking you out, but I was actually just checking for bees?'

"Pete!" Sonny said, in a whisper yell. 

Pete snapped his attention to Sonny's eyes, and Pete watched as all of Sonny's previous annoyance melted into a endearing look. Sonny brought his hand up to caress Pete's face, much like Pete did earlier at the bodega. Pete decided he wasn't going to make the first move. He wasn't going to kiss Sonny. He wasn't going to- Shit.

He kissed Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually semi based on a true story. See, I have this friend that greets me sometimes by coming up behind me and whispering "oh yeah baby" or pretend humping me, and it's a sort of joke we have. But, someone else saw this as something else and kind of freaked out until we explained that we basically have the same sense of humor as a five year old, and were just messing around.


	3. Wham! Bam! Thank you, Ma'am!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Pete may have more than a few issues to work out... Enter Benny and Usnavi, Sonny's go-to love advice experts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to criticism and suggestions for future chapters!!
> 
> (Also I'm letting my little brother read this so when it might get too sexual I'll write something like "Dan don't read above the dotted line" but if you don't want to see the sexual bits either then that note applies to you too.)
> 
> Dan don't read the first part! Read after the dotted line.

Sonny may not be the most experienced person in the romance and sex department, but he knew the basics. He knew that being trapped between a undeniably attractive guy's thighs while he sensually rubbed your back was an act that many would conclude as pretty sexual. 

Except... This wasn't just any guy, this was Pete. Sonny's close friend, Pete. Sonny's straight friend, Pete. Sonny's protective "like an older brother" friend, Pete. And guys like Pete did not end up with guys like Sonny, so why even tease himself with the impossible? He needs to get Pete's attention back from wherever the hell it went, say goodnight, and get on with his life. 

"Pete!" Sonny said as loudly as he could without waking up Usnavi. 

Sonny almost thought he was hallucinating when Pete quickly leaned forward, softly took hold of Sonny's face, and kissed him. He was gentle and loving and everything Sonny always imagined kissing Pete would feel like. Spurred on by the sudden realization that Pete was actually kissing him, Sonny started to deepen the kiss, pressing Pete more firmly into the couch. 

"Hang on, let me just-" Pete panted, adjusting their position to make sure that Sonny could comfortably straddle him. "There, is that better?"

"Mhm." Sonny said distractedly. 

Sonny then grinds his thigh into Pete's crotch, savoring how Pete's eyes popped open almost humorously wide and an almost silent groan fell from his lips. 

"Shit! Sonny..." Pete whispers, hips rocking back against Sonny. 

Sonny buried his head in Pete's neck to smother his embarrassing noises before beginning to give wet open mouthed kisses to Pete's neck, careful to never stop the movement of his hips. It was when Sonny's hand started to wander under Pete's shirt that Pete pulled him and Sonny gently apart with a regretful look in his eye.

"God... Sonny, look, I shouldn't have..." Pete was clearly struggling to find the right words. 

"Shouldn't have what?" Sonny asked, an obvious edge to his voice.

"Shit. No, not that. I'm not that kind of guy who would use you like that, Sonny. It's just... I'm gonna be twenty-one in a few months." Pete sadly explains, positioning himself so that his groin was no longer pressing into Sonny.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be eighteen. As in, an adult." Sonny argues.

"You're still in fucking high school, Sonn." Pete says, raising an eyebrow.

"So what? It's barely more than a 3 year difference and is totally legal!" Sonny's words seem to rush out of him, childish and totally undermining his point that he's mature.

"Just because it's legal doesn't mean it's okay! And besides, it's not like you... I mean, I can't just... Ugh, nevermind, I can't think this late at night." Pete says, rubbing his forehead.

"Coincidentally, he can't seem to think any other time of the day either." Sonny mumbles.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pete asks, jaw ever-so-slightly clenched.

"I just find it funny how you have no issue making out and rubbing your crotch all over me, but dating is just so fucking off limits, right? Suddenly, you have a shit ton of morals but only when it comes to you having to commit to something for once in your damn life!" Sonny hisses.

"That's not what this is about and you know it! Actually, you know what? No, you're right. I apologize for trying to teach you that you can't go to home base with every dude who gives you the time of day! I'm sorry for trying to take care of your naive ass before someone hurts you!" Pete growls. 

"Someone already has!" Sonny practically sobs before storming out of the room.

Sonny doesn't get much sleep that night. He just blankly stares up at his bedroom ceiling and realizes he was right. Guys like Pete do not end up with guys like Sonny.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usnavi woke up to the sound of a loud thump and a very pained "oh shit" and came to the conclusion that either a shit robber broke into his apartment or Pete was awake. Despite his newfound affection for Sonny's crush, he almost hoped it was the robber. Because then he'd at least get to beat the shit outta them for waking him up... Pete? Not so much.

Usnavi just managed to catch Pete before he got out the door and asked, "Yo, you ain't staying for breakfast?"

Pete rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Nah, man, I gotta go."

"'S alright. Sonny'll be pissed though." Usnavi says with a laugh.

Pete winces at the mention of Sonny. "Haha, yeah... Well, I'll see ya later." 

'Huh, that was... weird.' Usnavi thinks before quickly getting ready and running down to open the bodega.

But all previous thoughts of awkward glances and suspicious tones are erased once Benny walks in. 

"Hey, you got any condoms? Me and Nina are ou-" Benny starts, as loud and open as always. 

"Benny, you're scaring my potential customers!" Usnavi complains.

"I ain't never been a liar and I ain't starting now." Benny said.

"I didn't say to lie about what you're purchasing, I'm just saying..." Usnavi began.

"Hey, Usnavi. Hey, Benny." Interrupts a less than enthusiastic Sonny.

"Whoa, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Benny said, noting Sonny's tired eyes and somber face.

"And he's on time for once!" Said Usnavi, amazed. "Everything cool, kiddo?"

"No. My life is shit and so am I." Sonny whined, over dramatically plopping down on a milk crate.

"Wow, that bad?" Asked Benny, sitting down the ground next to him.

"This isn't about Pete is it? Because just say the word and I promise you that boy will be dead by noon." Usnavi says angrily.

"Why would this be about Pete?" Benny asks, confused.

Usnavi turns to Sonny. "Can I tell him?"

"Yeah." Answers a still glum looking Sonny.

"Well, last night Sonny and Pete were hanging out and Pete witnessed one of Joaquin and Sonny's more /physical/ games." Starts Usnavi.

"Uh-Oh" Benny said, aware of what Joaquin and Sonny consider "games".

"Exactly." Usnavi says, before explaining the rest situation. He starts at Sonny and Pete's vandalism (And surprisingly is not interrupted by Sonny, who always prefers for him to call it "art".) and ends at Usnavi letting Pete stay the night.

"Never thought I'd see the day you willingly let Graffiti Pete, of all people, into your apartment." Benny teases. "But, what I still don't get is why Sonny looks like his dog just died." Benny says, wrapping on arm over Sonny's waist in an attempt to comfort him.

Usnavi looks over at Sonny, confirming that this was okay. "Because Sonny likes Pete... Like, a lot."

Benny's eyes widened. "And you let him stay the night?"

Usnavi and Sonny both made a confused face. "Wait, you're not surprised that I like Pete or anything? No comments on how I "became gay"? Sonny said, putting air quotes around the last part.

"Well, of course I'm surprised! But, Nina's been teaching me how to not accidentally be an asshole and all that." Benny says, shrugging. "Now, back to what I was saying. So your little cousin's got the hots for an older dude, and you invite him to spend the night with your horny teenage cousin?"

Usnavi shakes his head. "Sonny, tell your uncle Benny that he's being silly."

Sonny looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well..."

"Oh no." Whined Usnavi, covering his face with his hands. 

"Called it." Commented Benny.

"We only kissed!" Promises Sonny, blushing profusely. "But then it was more. Until Pete suddenly brought out the "you're too young for me" card, even though he started it! And then he said some things and then I said some things and- Ugh! He's just such an asshole!" Sonny yells, springing up from his seat and pacing around the bodega angrily.

"Hey, it's cool, Sonny. We'll help you work it out" Benny says soothingly.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'then it was more'?" Usnavi asks worriedly.

"You will, Benny?" Sonny says, relieved.

"Guys, no, seriously, what did you mean by that?" Usnavi asks again.

"Ok, so what you gotta do..." Says Benny, completely ignoring Usnavi's pleas. "Is you gotta figure out where y'all went wrong. How did the argument start? What're the real issues here?"

"Well, I guess it started when I may have implied that he wasn't all that smart, which I know he's sensitive about but I said it anyway because I was mad! Then he got mad too, so I said something about him not being able to commit, so then he hinted that I shouldn't be spreading my legs for every guy I think is hot-" Sonny explains.

"Wow." Usnavi and Benny say at the same time, eyebrows raised.

"I know right? Then he said he was just trying to protect me from asshole guys and I was all "ummm, your lowkey an asshole guy right now, soooo" and just left." Sonny finishes.

"Jesus." Usnavi says.

"God, what do I do? Pete probably hates me!" Sonny whines, still pacing.

"Ok, hold on, mijo. All you two have to do is apologize." Usnavi says, smiling. 

Sonny pauses. "So I guess we're never getting together then." 

"Oh come on! Are you really that stubborn?" Usnavi asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yes." Sonny pouts, arms crossed.

"Well, how do you plan to make up then?" Usnavi says.

"Actually..." Says Benny. "I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was so late! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Jose is like my Joaquin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late but thank you for your patience!!
> 
> (I also apologize for all this angst coming up lol)

"That is probably the dumbest idea I've ever heard in my life."

"Aw, c'mon, Sonny! It's a classic 'win back their heart' technique." Usnavi said, elbowing Sonny's ribs in what was most likely supposed to be endearing but ending up just being plain annoying.

"It's cliche." Sonny argued, pushing Usnavi off him with no real force or venom. 

"Yeah! Why can't we just go with my plan?" Benny pouted, still sitting in the corner where Usnavi temporarily 'banished' him.

"You were disqualified." Usnavi deadpanned.

"Now how the fuck is that fair?" Benny said, crossing his arms.

"It was fair as soon as you uttered the words 'make up sex' in relation to my seventeen year old cousin and his twenty-one year old criminal kind-of-boyfriend." Usnavi said, agitated.

"Hey, Pete's only twenty!" Sonny chimed in, as if that was the most concerning part of that sentence.

"Actually, isn't his birthday in, like, three days?" Benny asked.

"Not helping!" Sonny said.

"Sorry, little homie."

"Okay, enough! We're going with my plan because it is simple and full proof!" Usnavi loudly said over their voices.

"How is getting Sonny cleaned up, bad chocolates, and shitty flowers gonna solve anything?" Benny questioned.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't find it sweet if Nina dressed up for you and got you chocolate and flowers." Usnavi said.

"Not as long as the chocolate's from here." Benny joked. "But, for real, if we do it right, this just might work. Meaning, if I work with Sonny's looks and Usnavi does the flowers and chocolates, because I do not want to see what he thinks fashion is."

"What? I dress nice!" Usnavi said, defensively.

"Yeah, and I graduated from Harvard." Benny said, rolling his eyes. "Now, come with me, Sonny. Let's get you all fixed up."

"So, I get, like, zero say in this?" Sonny asked.

"Yup." Usnavi and Benny said in unison.

"Now, get along, little doggie!" Benny teased, ushering Sonny towards the door.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this." Sonny groaned.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But you won't know until you get your ass out of the bodega and try to live a little." Benny said, gesturing towards the exit.

Sonny hesitated only for a moment. "Ugh, fine."

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever fucked up so bad that you're not even sure how to apologize?"

"Jesus, Pete, what the fuck's been eating at you? It's six in the fucking morning." Jose said drowsily.

"Sorry, it's just... I'm an asshole." Pete finished.

"Well, there ain't no problem alcohol can't fix, at least that's what my papa always said. Died of liver cancer, funnily enough. Anyhow, come in." Jose said, opening the door fully.

"So..." Jose began. "What the fuck did you do?''

Pete sat down on the dirty couch across from Jose. "I got in an argument with Sonny."

Jose struggled with keeping a straight face for several moments before bursting out laughing. "God, I thought you knocked up some girl but you actually..." Jose cut himself off, laughing harder still. "You actually just got in a fight with that kid you hang out with."

"Forget it, I don't even know why I came to you for help, pinche pendejo." Pete hissed, getting up from his spot and heading for the door.

"Yo, hold on, I'm sorry. Look, I'll listen, I got it all outta my system now." Jose promised.

"Ok, but if you laugh again, I swear.." Pete started.

"I won't." Jose said. "But, I have to ask, though. Why's a fight with Sonny got you lookin' like it's the end of the world? I fight with my friends all the time and I don't go running off to Julio looking as shaken up as you do."

Pete hesitated for several moments before saying, "Well, don't tell no one, but me and Sonny, we're... more than friends."

"So, you don't want anyone to know that Sonny's like a little brother to you? Excuse me, waitress, can I get some toxic masculinity for one?" Jose joked.

"No, I don't mean more than friends like that! I mean I care for him and he cares for me, like, romantically." Pete said.

Jose just blinked. "Wait, so you mean to tell me that you're fucking Usnavi "I'll kill anyone who so much as looks at my cousin wrong" De La Vega's fifteen year old cousin?"

"He's seventeen! We were sneaking into clubs and downing liquor like it was apple juice at his age!" Pete argued.

"Alright, fair enough. You still haven't told me why you came in here all sad, though. Did Usnavi catch y'all playing a game of hide the pickle and stop you from seeing Sonny?"

"Worse." Pete said. "I really hurt Sonny just when we were starting to actually admit our feelings for each other, so I’m pretty sure I just destroyed any chance of him liking me back.”

"Look, I'm definitely not the most qualified person to give love advice." Jose began. "Hell, me and Julio fight so often I'm convinced we argue more than we fuck. And trust me, we fuck a lot."

"So do you have a point to make or are you just gonna..." Pete was interrupted.

"Ok, so what I'm saying is, I don't know a whole lot about the kind of love y'all have. What I do know is that Sonny looks at you like you hung the stars, him following you around everywhere should've told you that much! And love like that ain't gonna disappear just 'cause of some dumbass shit the two of y'all said to one another." Jose reasoned. "What did you say exactly?"

Pete hung his head in shame. "I basically kept demeaning him and making him feel like he was too young to make his own decisions, and, uh... Implied that he was a slut" Pete said, wincing at the last part.

"Jesus!" 

"I know! I know! It was dumb and stupid and impulsive and... Shit, I need to go see Sonny!" Pete remembered, getting up suddenly and making his way out the door with a proud Jose following. "Thanks for your help, Jose! Knew I could count on you!" Pete says gratefully as he hugs Jose tightly.

"What? No kiss?" Jose jokes, leaning against the street lamp. 

"For you, corazon," Pete starts, wrapping his arm playfully around his friend and dipping him low, as if they were dancing. "For you, I would kiss you a thousand times." 

As Jose puckered his lips humorously and came closer to meet Pete's face, Jose decided they took this facade far enough and grabs onto his bicep to push Pete away, when they hear the startling sound of glass smashing on the ground. 

Scrambling apart quickly, they turn too see... Oh, no. They turn to see Sonny, tears streaming down his face, surrounded by fallen flowers and shards of a vase he must've been carrying the flowers in. Shaking, barely holding in a sob, Sonny turns around and breaks into a full sprint.

"Oh god no, shit, fuck, Sonny! Espere, Sonny!" Pete yelled, getting up to chase after him. "Sonny, please come back!"

As if on cue, Benny and Usnavi came around the corner looking confused. 

"Yo, how the fuck did he mess up handing flowers to a dude. We even held the chocolates for him, what the hell?" Benny wondered. 

"It's a long story, I'll explain inside." Jose offered. Usnavi gave a look that suggested he was going to argue. "Trust me, y'all don't want to be there when Pete finally catches up to Sonny." 

Shrugging, both of them went inside, oblivious to the shit storm going on back at Sonny and Usnavi's home.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Sonny screamed, taking a pillow from the couch Pete slept on only a night ago, and flinging it at Pete. 

"Sonny, please! Just let me..." Pete interrupted by another pillow hitting his face. "Would you cut that out?"

"Would you cut out with kissing other guys?" Sonny retorted. 

"It wasn't like that!" Pete argued.

"Oh, it wasn't like that, huh? You were just killing a bug on his lips with yours? Just wiping something off his face with your tongue? Go on, tell me some bullshit excuse, I'd love to hear what you're gonna come up with." Sonny chuckled darkly.

"We were just messing around, Sonny. He was just a close friend that..." 

"Just a close friend? Funny, I don't usually call my 'close friends' corazon." Sonny disputed. "Let me guess, that was part of the joke too."

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" Pete asked.

"Yes!" Sonny raged. "Jesus, just when I was thinking 'hey, maybe this hot older dude actually likes me and isn't just playing around with my feeling like fucking play-dough'. Just when I was thought that you actually loved me..."

"I do!" Pete bursted out. "I love you so, so much!" Pete promised, going over to where Sonny was near tears once again.

"Please, just... Don't. Cheat on me, hurt me, kill me, just don't fucking lie to me. Especially about that." Sonny said, softly.

"Sonny, please just hear me out..." Pete begged, moving to hold Sonny.

"Don't touch me." Sonny whispered, his body seeming to close in on itself.

"It's all just one big misunderstanding, Sonny. Can you please just..." Pete trailed off, trying to pry Sonny's hand away from it's deathly grip on his own legs.'

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sonny screamed before violently sobbing into his hands. 

Pete shakily sat down next to Sonny, careful to not touch him. "Sonny I am so, so sorry. Me and Jose were just being idiots. Jose has a boyfriend, I think you know him, his name's Julio?"

Sonny nodded his head up and down, still crying with his hands in his face. 

"Well, despite all their arguing they are very, very happy together. Jose and I, man, we were just fucking around, kind like you and Joaquin to be honest. Except we took it a bit farther, I guess. I did not mean for any of this to happen, Sonny. God, I sure do know how to fuck up everything, don't I?"

Sonny chuckled at that, before lifting up his head and wiping off his tears. "Yeah, you do. And you promise you were just messing around, and that you weren't going to kiss Jose?"

"You could not pay me to kiss that ungodly mouth of his, I know where it's been." Pete joked. 

Sonny laughed, pulling Pete close. "Alright, I forgive you."

Pete grinned, kissing Sonny on the cheek hard. "But..." Sonny whispered into Pete's ear. "If you ever pull that shit on me again, you will regret it. That, I promise you."

Pete took a audible gulp, clearly frightened. "Uh uh, loud and clear, understood 100 percent, copy that."

Sonny giggled, intertwining their fingers. "Ok, now let's go to bed!" Sonny announced, getting up then pulling Pete up with him.

"You mean, together? Won't Usnavi kill me?" Pete asked, worried.

Sonny thought about it before answering, "Something tells me he'll let it slide this time."

That night, as Pete and Sonny cuddled close together, the moonlight from Sonny's window illuminating the two of them just enough so that it felt strangely comforting. It was that night, that Sonny begin to think that maybe guys like Sonny could end up with guys like Pete, before drifting off into a calming sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with criticisms/suggestions/whatever!
> 
> (Also I needed a last name for Usnavi to make that joke so I just made it the same as Sonny's. Hope no one minds!)


	5. Oh, how the tables have turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is definitely going a different way than I originally planned out in my head, but anyway… Enjoy!  
> (I also realized that I got some of the ages wrong, so if you noticed that I reworded some things in past chapters that’s why)

Sonny and Pete only got about 30 minutes of rest before they were woken up by a bright light coming from Sonny's now open bedroom door. Sonny mumbled for Pete to close it, but was surprised by how quickly Pete's body disappeared from against his own.

"Ow, dude! What the fuck!" Sonny's head swiveled towards Pete's shouting to see Usnavi full-on dragging a cursing Pete off of his bed.

"Cuz, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Sonny complained sleepily. 

"You can sleep together when you're married!" Usnavi said in between grunts, still pulling on Pete's half-awake body.

"We weren't even doin' nothing!" Sonny argued, pulling Pete back towards him.

"Maybe you weren't planning on doing anything but you don't know what was going on in his head!" Usnavi said.

"Man, why you always acting like all I do 24/7 is think of ways to trick your primo into bending over for me? It's not like it's all that difficult anyhow." Pete said, rubbing the part of his head that hit Sonny's bedside table. 

Sonny intercepted Usnavi's dive for Pete, attempting to reason with him. "Look, would it make you feel better if we left the door open?"

Usnavi rolled his eyes. "You think that after spending my teen years living with Abuela Claudia then living my young adult years living with you, I haven't learned a thing or two about the wonders of quiet sex?" 

"Okay, ew." Sonny responded.

"Now, I ain't about to send Pete home this late at night, either. And normally I would suggest the couch but apparently that's not stopping anything..." Usnavi said, giving a sharp glare to the blushing boys. "So, how about Pete can lie on the floor and I can lie next to Sonny."

"C'mon, man, at least switch it the other way around! What're me and Sonny gonna be doing with you laying on the ground right next to us?" Pete asked.

"Fine. You get the bed with Sonny but I'm a light sleeper!" Usnavi warned, shaking his finger at the both of them. 

Eventually, they all got comfortable enough to drift off into a somewhat peaceful state (despite Usnavi grumbling about how he pays the bills and shouldn't have to sleep on the ground just because they can't control their stupid fucking hormones) and let the familiar background noises of the barrio lull them to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Pete! Psst, Pete are you awake?" Sonny whispered, softly shaking Pete.

"Am now. What is it, cariño?" Pete asked, without thinking. There was a long silence from Sonny's side of the bed before he repeated himself, this time fully turning himself towards Sonny, rubbing his tired eyes. "Sonny, man, can you hear-"

"Say it again." Sonny interrupted.

"Say what?" Pete asked, confused.

"You called me cariño." Sonny said, a small smile playing at his lips.

Pete flushed, looking embarrassed. "Oh. Is that okay? Or-"

"More than okay." Sonny whispered, bringing his face closer to Pete's and giving him a sweet kiss.

Pete presses more into Sonny, deepening the kiss for a few indulgent moments before pulling away and saying, “Now, I better start getting ready to leave before Usnavi wakes up and tries threatening me again.” 

Sonny gave a soft laugh before responding, “Alright, but visit me sometime on my break. Usnavi’s probably gonna be all up in my ass trying to find out every little detail of our relationship and I’ll need my knight in shining armor to save me.” 

“Can do!” Pete promises, climbing out of Sonny’s bed and heading towards his window to leave via the fire escape, as usual. 

“You know we have a front door, right?” Sonny teases.

“And you know that you’ve got some nosy-ass neighbors, right? I leave that front door at the asscrack of dawn and the whole barrio's gonna be talkin' about it until the day we die.” Pete says, a cool breeze entering the room as he pries open the window. “So, I’ll see you in a few, aight?”

And then Pete is gone. But the usual hole in his heart that accompanies Pete’s absence is not there either. Sonny feels… Content. Damn, he should’ve asked out Pete a long time ago if it meant that his mind would be cleared of all the usual worry of Pete hitting it off with someone that’s not him and all the rest of that crap that comes along with having a crush. Sonny sat up in his bed, smiling and feeling better than ever. This was his day and he could tackle all the obstacles that came along with it, so long as Pete was by his side. Tiny beams of sunlight shone over Sonny, making him feel like a-

“Pendejo!” Usnavi shouts, flinging his pillow at Sonny. “Seventeen years old and you think you’re old enough to be doing this sorta thing, huh? Ay dios mio, my whole body is sore because of you and that Graffiti Pete! You know when I was your age-”

Sonny tuned out Usnavi’s loud, spanglish lecture, thinking about how he’s heard these same words before. Except, it was coming out of Usnavi’s parents’ mouth to Usnavi. Funny, how the tables can just turn like that, and suddenly the people you used to call unreasonable and overprotective start to make more and more sense the older you get.

“-are you even listening to me, estupido?” Usnavi asks, one hand on his hip and the other clutching his blanket, presumably to suffocate Sonny in if he attempts to talk back. 

“Yes, ‘Navi.”

“Good. Now, let’s get ready because we gotta long day ahead of us.” Says Usnavi.

“Why, what’s so special about today?” Sonny asks. 

“Shit, no one told you? I guess that with all that’s happened these past few days, it just slipped my mind. But, we’re throwing a surprise party for Pete later tonight!” Usnavi says casually, as if Sonny’s eyes aren’t practically bulging out of his sockets. 

“Hold up, really? I thought all y’all hated him?”

“Ay, Sonny, no! I mean, when he was tagging up my store and messing with my customers, yeah, I had a bit of an issue with him. But, even then I didn’t hate him.” Usnavi reassured Sonny.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Sonny mumbles.

“Hey, Sonny, look… I could never hate anyone who makes you this happy. Although, I’m not exactly approving of your taste in men, I would sooner stab myself in the hand then pull a Mr. Rosario and outright ban you from seeing Pete.” Usnavi swears, before quickly adding. “Don’t tell Mr. Rosario I said that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Sonny says, still laughing. 

“Well, now that that’s all cleared up, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any criticisms/suggestions for upcoming chapters, feel free to comment!


End file.
